Molested
by fall711
Summary: Nag transfer si Sendoh Akira sa Shohoku high at doon na nagsimulang magbago ang mundo ni Rukawa. Warning: OOC; One shot fic


Title: **Molested**

 **A/N** : Yehey! I'm back! This will be Rukawa's POV. This is rated SPG! Bawal ang bata dito. Inuulit ko, bawal ang bata dito! Hehehe.. Alam niyo na kung bakit.

 **Pairing** : SendohxRukawa

Rukawa's POV

Boring!

Maski iyong kantang pinapakinggan ko sa discman ko ay hindi ko maintindihan. Nandito ako ngayon sa library ng Shohoku high at nagpapalipas ng oras. Sarado pa kasi ang basketball gym kaya dito muna ako tumambay. May faculty meeting pa ang mga professor namin kaya imbes na matulog sa classroom at guluhin ng ugok na si Sakuragi ang tulog ko ay dito nga ako sa library nagpunta. Lalabas na sana ako ng library ng may marinig akong mga babaeng nagbubulungan.

"Shit talaga! Nakita nyo ba yung latest video na in-upload ni Sendoh sa facebook niya?"

I stepped back when I heard Sendoh's name. Si Sendoh ang pantasya ng mga kababaihan at mga bakla dito sa school namin.

"Oo girl! Ang sarap talaga. Kagabi nga nagsariling sikap ako habang pinapanuod ko ang video niya." Bulong naman nung isa.

"Ang lilibog nyo talaga. Bahala kayo! Basta ako, kay Rukawa pa rin ako. Masarap na kahit wala pang ginagawa. Hindi katulad ng Sendoh nyo, trying hard masyado." Sabi naman nung isa.

"Shut up, Faye! Sa sinabi mong iyan, hindi ba kalibugan yan? Pare-pareho lang tayo no!"

"Hoy ibahin nyo ako sa inyong dalawa! Hindi ko nililibog si Rukawa gaya ng ginagawa nyo kay Sendoh."

"Kung makapagsalita ka, parang in love ka kay Rukawa ah."

"Masama ba kung mahalin ko si Rukawa? Oo! In love talaga ako kay- Rukawa?!"

Biglang nawalan ng kulay ang mukha ni Faye pagkakita sa akin. I know her. She's my classmate in Literature at magkalapit lang ang upuan namin. Bigla akong tumalikod at lumabas na ng library.

Naglakad ako papunta sa basketball gym at tamang tamang kabubukas lang nito. Pumasok ako sa loob at imbes na maglaro ay dumiretso ako sa bench at naupo.

"Oy Rukawa, tara laro tayo." Yaya ni Mitsui sakin habang hawak ang bola habang salit-salitang pinaglalaro ito sa kanyang mga kamay.

Umiling ako bilang pagtanggi. Nakita kong kumunot ang noo niya ng yayain nya akong maglaro.

"Bakit?"

"Masama pakiramdam ko."

"Sige magpahinga ka nalang dyan. Kung magbago ang isip mo, takbo ka lang sa court. Alam ko naman hindi mo matitiis ang bola."

Tumango nalang ako bilang sagot. Muli kong kinuha ang discman ko at isinuot ang headset sa aking tenga. Mabuti nalang at wala yung gunggong na si Sakuragi dito. Walang manggugulo sakin at walang mang aalaska kung bakit tinanggihan ko ngayon ang bola.

Wala pang sampung minuto akong nakaupo sa bench pero tumayo na ako. Gusto kong mapag isa! Hayup! Ang boring talaga.

Naglakad ako palabas ng basketball gym at tinungo ang building ng mga katulad kong first year. Ita-try kong matulog sa rooftop ng building na iyon. Sana naman at walang nauna sakin doon.

"Hi Rukawa!" Bati sakin ng isang babae. Sa tingin ko sophomore na ito base na rin ID niya. May kasama rin itong isang babae na halatang naiihi na sa sobrang kilig.

Duh!? Mga babae nga naman.

May hawak itong camera at mukhang alam ko na kung anong pakay nila.

"Papicture naman please! Kahit isa lang."

Nilagpasan ko sila na hindi ko man lang sila tiningnan.

"Ang suplado mo naman Rukawa. Isa lang naman eh." Pagpupumilit pa rin ng babaeng iyon at hinawaka ako sa braso.

Tinitigan ko siya ng masama at bigla na lamang akong nasilaw ng biglang mag flash ang camera sa mismong mukha ko.

Nakita kong ngiting ngiti na hayup na babaeng iyon.

"Thank you, Rukawa! Ang cute mo talaga." Sabi pa niya saka hinatak ang kasama niyang babae at nagmamadaling tumakbo palabas ng building.

Boring na nga, nabadtrip pa ako dahil sa ginawa ng babaeng iyon! Hayup talaga! Naikuyom ko ang mga kamao ko habang naglalakad sa hagdanan papuntang rooftop.

Ayos! Walang tao! Tahimik ang buhay ko dito. Walang manggugulo. Humanap kaagad ako ng mapagtatambayan ko at saka umupo.

Imbes na matulog gaya ng plano ko kanina ay inilabas ko ang aking i-phone at binuksan ang aking facebook. Yung mukha lang naman ng Sendoh na yun ang agad na nabungaran ko sa newsfeed ko. Na-tempt na rin ako kaya nag visit ako sa wall niya.

I clicked his video. Katatapos lang niyang maglaro ng basketball at punong puno na ng pawis ang sleeveless niya. Lumapit siya sa nagbi-video na sure akong yung kapatid niya yung kumukuha. Bigla niyang hinubad ang kanyang damit. Nagfocus naman ang camera sa dibdib niya pababa sa abs.

Shit!

Bakit ba naiinis ako sa tuwing ginagawa niya ito. Bakit hindi nalang siya nagporn star. Kung makabandera naman kasi ng katawan.

"Lower your short, little brother.. Para sa mga fans mong naghihintay." Napakamot naman si Sendoh sa batok, at ngumiti. showing his perfect teeth.

"Okay, pervert." He chuckled. He stretched out the garter of his short and slowly lowered it.. Revealing his V-shape down there. Fuck! He's gross! He bit his lower lip and sucked it afterwards.

"Please Akira, touch your abs and feel it. That's one of your fans' request."

"Why don't you touch it yourself, big sister."

"I'm sorry but I'm not one of your admirers, Akira. So fuck your abs, please."

"Give them my number and let them call me. Let them fuck my abs." He winked over the camera and teasingly touch his 'thing' down there. Daplis lang naman. Damn! I hate him for being such a perv.

"That's it for today! If this video got 100K likes on facebook, I'll post his number! Ja-ne!"

And the video cut off. So, ito pala ang nagba-viral ngayon sa Shohoku high. Ibabalik ko na sana ang phone ko sa bulsa ko ng biglang may umagaw nito.

What the fuck! Akala ko pa naman, ako lang tao dito sa rooftop? Meron pa palang iba! Paglingon ko, nakita ko ang mga nanunudyong ngiti ni Sendoh.

"Akala ko pa naman mga babae lang ang nanunuod ng video ko, pati rin pala lalaki na ngayon. Maiinis na sana ako kay Ate Fuji dahil sa ginawa niyang fan page ko na yan sa facebook pero mukhang ipagpapasalamat ko pa pala." Sabi niya habang kinakalikot ang cellphone ko. Aagawin ko na sana ang phone ko pero bigla niyang inilayo sakin.

"Give me back my phone, Sendoh." Sabi ko pero umiling siya. Bigla siyang lumapit sa akin at inakbayan ako. Itinapat niya ang phone ko sa mukha naming dalawa and he captured us. Damn! He's taking a picture of us together.

"Give me back my phone!" May diing sabi ko. Pinipilit kong maging kalmado pero sa totoong lang, gustong gusto ko na siyang sapakin. Ilang sandali lang ay ibinalik na niya sa akin ang i-phone ko.

"Rukawa, you're cute!"

Ayan na naman yung mga nakakalokong ngiti niya. Kung isa lang ako sa mga babaeng patay na patay sa kanya, malamang na kikiligin pa ako. Pero hindi. I hate him for being such an attention seeker.

Simula ng magtransfer niyan dito sa Shohoku high ay nasobrahan na ng hangin ang school. Ang sarap sapakin talaga! Simula ng pumasok iyan sa school ay nabawasan na ang mga babaeng sunud ng sunod sa akin na ipinagpapasalamat ko naman talaga.

Bakit galit ako sa kanya? Binasted niya yung bestfriend kong si Yui. At ang masaklap pa, na-devirginized pa niya. Kaya ayun si Yui, hindi matanggap.

"Fuck you!" Sabi ko sabay kuha ng discman ko at bumaba na ng hagdan. Nawala na yung plano kong matulog. Nakita kong sumunod sa akin ang hambog na si Sendoh.

Isa pa, sasapakin ko na talaga ito. Inakbayan niya ako kaya napatigil ako sa paglalakad. He patted my 'back' and walked away.

Feeling ko pulang pula na ang mukha ko nung mga sandaling iyon. Saan? Sa pagtapik niya sa pwet ko o dahil sa ibinulong niya na 'I'll surely enjoy fucking with you, baby Kaede.'

Baby Kaede?! What the fuck! Shit! Pakyu ka, bakla ka!

Kinabukasan habang naglalakad ako sa hallway ay hinarang ako ni Faye.

"Hi, Rukawa. May partner ka na ba para sa grand ball?"

Sasagot na sana ako pero biglang dumating si Yui sabay pulupot ng mga kamay niya sa braso ko.

"Sorry sweetheart but he's already taken by me"

Tumango lang si Faye bago umalis.

"You should be thanking me Rukawa." Sabi nito habang naglalakad kami.

"Thanking you for what? For throwing my date?" Dire-diretso akong naglakad pero bigla akong napahinto ng hilahin niya ako sa aking braso.

"Walang problema iyon. Para saan pa at naging kaibigan mo ako. I'll be your partner Rukawa."

As usual, siya na naman ang nagdedecide para sa akin.

"Anyway, headline ka nga pala ngayon sa school nitong araw na ito. Mabuti naman at active na naman ang kapatid mo sa fan page mo."

Teka. Anong pinagsasabi ng babaeng ito?

"What do you mean?"

"Hindi mo ba napanuod yung latest video mo? Well, it seems like na hindi naman nawala ang kapatid mo sa fan page mo dahil andami niyang pasabog sa facebook. I-try mo kayang hanapin yung hidden camera na ikinabit niya sa kwarto mo. I never thought that you're fucking yummy Rukawa. Kung alam ko lang, hindi na sana ako nagpakabuang sa Sendoh na yon. Ikaw kasi eh, ayaw mong bisitahin iyong ginawang fan page sayo ng kapatid mo."

Biglang nag ring ang bell kaya umalis na si Yui. Gusto ko pa sana siya g tanungin kaso nagmamadali na ito.

Fuck! Lagot ka sa akin mamaya, Mika!

Binilisan ko ang paglalakad ng biglang may humaltak sa akin papalabas ng hallway.

"Hoy! Kung may atraso ako sayo, pwede bang mamayang pagkatapos nalang ng klase tayo magsalpukan? Late na ako, nyeta!" Sabi ko sa taong humaltak sa akin.

Hindi ko alam na narating na pala namin yung abandonadong secret place ng Tennis club. Pipiglas sana ako ng nigla niya akong bitawan.

Hinawakan ko sa balikat yung taong nagkaladkad sa akin papunta dito saka ko siya sinuntok. Sapul siya sa mukha at napatumba sa sahig. Lalabas na sana ako ng silid ng biglang tinulak niya ako sa pader at hinawakan ang dalawang kamay ko. Nilagay niya ang mga kamay ko sa tuktok ng ulo ko. Peste itong tao na ito. Ginawa akong babae. Hayup!

"Sendoh?!" Gulat na tanong ko ng makilala ang taong nagdala sa akin sa lugar na ito. Dinilaan niya ang labing pumutok saka biglang lumuwag ang pagkakahawak niya sa akin.

"Peste kang bakla ka! Ikaw dapat ang nasa posisyon na ito at hindi ako! Pakawalan mo ako! Bakit mo ako dinala dito?!"

"Hindi naman kita madadala sa dahan dahan lang kaya binilisan ko nalang." Saka ngumiti siya ng nakakaloko.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin? Nababakla ka na ba?"

"Isang sabi mo pa ng bakla at hahalikan kita. Hindi ako bakla at alam natin pareho na mas malambot ka pa kesa sa akin. Delete mo yung video mo na in-upload mo sa fan page mo."

Kaya naman pala. Yung video ko pala ang dahilan kaya kinaladkad ako ng kumag na ito dito. So, natatakot siya na baka mabawasan yung mga babaeng tagahanga niya at bumalik sakin.

"Bakit ko naman gagawin iyon? Nakita mo rin ba? Akala ko ba mga babae lang ang nanunuod ng video ko, pati pala lalaki na rin ngayon."

Pasaring ko sa kanya.

"Wala ka na bang sasabihin? Aalis na ako."

Bigla na naman niya akong tinulak at na corner niya ako. He suddenly kissed me that made my world stop.

Mabilis na tinulak ko siya at pinunasan ang labi ko gamit ang likod ng palad ko. Mabilis ko siyang inundayan ng suntok pero nasalo niya. Natumba kaming pareho at pumaibabaw ako sa kanya. Mabilis na bumangon siya at siya naman ang pumaibabaw sa akin. Tatadyakan ko sana pero bigla niya akong inupuan. He bend over and captured both of my arms. He kissed me again na pinipilit ko namang iniilagan. Kinulong niya ang dalawang kamay ko sa isang kamay niya. Yung isang kamay naman niya ay inihawak niya sa mukha ko.

"Ahh!" Sabi niya sabay tingin sa kisame. "Little Kaede is hard."

Damn! He's feeling my thing down there. He kissed me again habang tikom pa rin ang bibig ko. He bit my lower lip kaya napasinghap ako at tuluyang nakapasok ang naglulumikot niyang dila sa akin. He kissed me torridly at wala na akong nagawa. He sucked deeper while he's slowly grinding his hips. Putang ina! Ano bang pinaggagawa niya?

Pilit ko siyang tinutulak pero mas malakas si Sendoh sa akin. Nang maghiwalay ang mga labi namin ay saka ako nakahinga ng maluwag.

"Fuck you, Sendoh! Pag ako nakawala dito, ipagkakalat ko itong pinaggagawa mo sa akin." Banta ko sa kanya.

"Sige lang, baby. Wala akong pakialam sa kanila. Alam mo ba kung ano ang pakialam ko ngayon? Kneeling down between your legs."

"Damn you! Hindi mo magagawa-"

"Really, Kaede baby?" His bedroom voice brought shiver all over my body. Fuck you ka talagang Sendoh ka! Bakit ka nakakaramdam ng ganyan sa lalaki.

"Don't call me by my first name."

"I'll make you come with me, Kaede." Walang pakialam na sabi niya saka muli akong hinalikan. This time, I tried to pushed him but damn! Kasing tatag niya ang Greatwall of China na hindi matinag tinag. Kinagat na naman niya ang labi ko kaya naibuka ko ito. Walang kahirap hirap na naipasok niya ang kanyang dila. He also sucked my tongue in and out. Tumayo siya at hinila ako. He pushed me on the wall. He kissed me again and touch my chest. Pinipilit kong makawala pero mas lalo pa niyang idiniin ang kanyang sarili sa akin. He pushed himself and a little moan slipped out.

"That's right, Kaede. Moan for me. Ahh!"

He sucked my neck at naramdaman ko ang mga kamay niya na pababa ng pababa papunta sa pusod ko hanggang sa makarating sa ibaba ko. He unzipped my pants and touch my shaft.

Fuck! This is insane! Nagsimulang magtaas baba ang kanyang kamay and I moaned again. Pinakawalan niya ang mga kamay ko ay muli ako g hinalikan. Napahawak nalang ako sa batok niya, claiming his kisses.

Damn you, Rukawa Kaede! Stop this nonsense. Pinapagalitan ko ang sarili ko sa nangyayari.

He kneel down at tuluyan na niyang hinubad ang pants ko kasama ang aking boxers. He took off his pants and boxers too. He pushed his 'thing' to mine and rubbed over.

Ahhh! Shit! Stop this nonsense. Get over with it and punched this asshole, Rukawa!

He claimed my lips again while grinding my manlyhood in standing position. Fuck! I'm going to vomit.

Tinulak ko siya at agad na humigop ng hangin. Parang naninikip ang dibdib ko. Itataas ko na sana ang pants ko ng bigla niyang hablutin.

"No. Don't-"

Fuck! He claimed it! Ahh shit! He's giving me a blow job. I want to stop him but my body betrayed me. Ahh fuck! I fist my hand over his hair and pushed his head over and over. As if na igina-guide ko pa siya para mas makain niya ako ng buo.

Fuck! Shit talaga! Paano niya nagagawa ang mga bagay na ito? Shit! Ahh! He licked my length and sucked my balls.

"Damn it! Faster, Sendoh!" I begged. And so, he obeyed. The moment later, I came in his mouth. Napati gala nalang ako sa kisame dahil sa nangyari. Feeling ko, narating ko na rin ang langit. He also give me a hand job while my juices explode.

Akala ko tapos na siya pero nagkamali ako. He's never tired of molesting me. Tumayo na siya at pinatalikod niya ako. Iyong pisngi ko, nasa pader na. Hu hugged me from behind and touch my belly down to my length. I cursed under my breath. He do me a hand job again while sucking my earlobe to my shoulder. He ko mapigilang maigalaw ang ulo ko for giving him a more access.

Naging mabilis ang paglalaro niya sa pagkalalaki ko hanggang sa nilabasan na naman ako. Hinarap niya ako sa kanya at muli na namang inangkin ang mga labi ko. He stop for a while to fix my pants back and savegely claim my lips. Naging mapangahas iyon. He touch me everywhere, kissing my neck with hunger.

"I will never get tired of you, Kaede." Sabi niya habang habol ng hininga. Tinulak ko siya at saka sinapak sa mukha. Paak! Plakda ang hayup.

"Fuck you!" Sabi ko saka ako nagmamadaling lumabas ng silid. Mahirap na, baka mamolestiya na naman niya ako.

Mabuti nalang at class hours kaya walang mga nagkalat na mga estudyante. Nagmamadali akong pumasok sa classroom namin.

Grand Ball

Pagkababa palang namin ni Yui sa kotse ay pinagtitinginan na agad kami. Sanay na ang mga kalalakihan sa amin. Yung mga babae nalang ang hindi makatanggap. Though I can see that they are jealous. Isang babe si Yui sa Shohoku high. Maganda, sexy, matalino at mayaman kaya naman tinitingala siya.

Pagpasok namin ng hotel, nakita namin si Faye. Partner niya ang hinayupak na si Sendoh. Biglang pumasok sa akin ang namagitan sa aming dalawa. Fuck! Isang napakalaking bangungot niyon para sa akin.

Sa pagtatapos ng program, syempre expected na dyan ang disco. Kitang kita sa dance floor na nakikipagharutan si Sendoh habang sumasayaw.

Hinila naman ako ni Yui sa dance floor para sumayaw, ayaw ko sana pero mapilit ang brat na ito. She's dancing like a whore. Damn it! Saan niya natutunan ito? She claimed my lips na ikinabigla ko. She grind on me. Shit! Tinitigasan ako.

"Are you seducing me, Yui?" Tanong ko sa kanya ng pabulong. She chuckled then she claimed my lips as an answer. Pagtapos ng halik na iyon, nakita ko si Sendoh na masama ang tingin sa amin. Patuloy lang sa pag indayog si Yui. Nang magchange music ay agad akong hinila ni Yui sa back stage kung saan marami ang nag memake out. She pushed me to the wall and kissed me hard. She touched mine na ikinaatras ko.

"Let's get a room, Yui." Bulong ko sa kanya. She smirked on me at hinila ko na siya. Hindi pa man ako nakakadalawang hakbang nang may biglang humablot sa akin at saka ako hinalikan. Hindi ko na kailangang tignan o hulaan kung sino itong walang modo na nanghahalik sa akin. I knew it was HIM.

Nabitawan ko ang mga kamay ni Yui nang tumugon ako sa mga halik ni Sendoh. Shit, Sendoh! Ano ba itong pinaggagawa mo sa akin.

Hinila niya ako at pumasok kami sa isang elevator. Walang ibang taong sakay kaya minolestiya na naman niya ako. When the door eventually open, lumabas agad kami at dumiretso sa isang kwarto.

Nag booked siya?

Nang masara ang pino ay bigla niya akong binuhat habang hindi niya pinuputol ang paghahalikan namin papunta sa kama. Maingat niya akong ibinaba at saka niya akong hinubaran.

"You're mine Rukawa Kaede. Mine only."

Ahh shit! Hindi maipagkakailang gustong gusto ko ang ginagawa niya sa akin. He's sucking my length with so much hunger. Damn it, Sendoh! Ahhh!

 **End**

Sobrang lame. Hahaha. Sorry naman. The next will be Sendoh's POV. Thank you.


End file.
